Secret Past
by isecretlywrite
Summary: *human fanfic! Hitsuhina!* Toshiro and Momo had been best friends forever, until one mistake changed it all. follow the lives of these two and their friends as they undego dramatic changes and try to express themselves. No one's past stays secret for long
1. Chapter 1

"Look! Rangiku and Rukia are here! I'm going to go dance with them Shiro-chan!" sixteen year old Momo Hinamori exclaimed, making her way to the club's dance floor.

Her best friend Toshiro Hitsuguya dubbed "Shiro-chan" headed toward the bar. The two had been best friends since birth, and Toshiro had always viewed it as his duty to protect his precious, naïve Momo. As children, they had been next door neighbors until age ten, when Toshiro's caretaker and grandmother passed away. He took the death very well, knowing his grandmother was old, and with his rather large inheritance, he was able to rent a nice apartment on the west side of Sereitei. The day after the funeral, Momo returned to the house she lived in with her parents and bore witness to their gruesome murders. The murderer then pursued her out the back door and into the woods before being forced to flee by the arrival of the police, vowing to return for her, reinforcing Toshiro's desire to protect her. Her parents' deaths devastated Momo, and she sobbed until the end of the funeral. With her parents' small fortune, she rented a large three bedroom apartment on the east side of Sereitei. As their high school was in the center of town and the two spent nearly all of their time together, one of the bedrooms in Momo's apartment belonged to Toshiro, and held half of his clothing and belongings for when he slept over, which was pretty much every school week. Over the years, the two began to love each other romantically, but because they were oblivious to the other's feelings and feared losing the friendship, neither spoke nor acted upon it. Now in the summer before their junior year, both did try to express themselves. Momo through her exquisite singing, and Toshiro through his protecting of her.

"Momo… how can you not know what you do to me? You look so sexy right now…. I just want you so badly…" Toshiro thought lustfully. That night, she had decided to wear a black halter top dress that was skintight then flowed out at the waist. The two friends never usually drank, seeing as they both had a low tolerance for alcohol, but that night Toshiro did.

Many, many drinks later, Momo approached her friend, only to find him drunk. "Shiro-chan! You never drink! Well I guess you did tonight, but you don't normally…. Anyway come one! I have to get you home!" she exclaimed, supporting Toshiro as they made their way out of the bar and down the dark, empty streets of the hours close to midnight. Just as they reached the mouth of a dark alleyway, Toshiro pulled her into its dark depths and threw her on the ground, pinning her body down with his own. "Toshiro what ar-"she was silenced with his hand clamped firmly over her mouth.

"Shhh, Momo. We don't want people to hear, do we? Not that there's anyway outside at this time of night. Tell me, Momo, do you have any idea how badly I want you?" he asked angrily as tears streamed down Momo's face, "No… No of course you don't, you're too innocent…But we'll just have to change that won't me?"

He ripped of her dress and underwear, touching, kissing and licking every inch of her body. He then swiftly took his own clothing off and thrust into her, still covering her mouth to silence her screams and sobs. "Oh god, Momo. You're so good" he whispered over and over until he was finished. He dressed both of them, and then got up, dragging Momo to her feet. "Let's go back to your apartment and have even more fun," he said, then he collapsed.

A shaking Momo pulled out her cell phone from her long neglected purse and dialed the familiar number of the Kurosaki Clinic. "You'll find Toshiro Hitsuguya passed out in an alleyway past the Shiba's bar," she said shakily, "I need to be checked in too because I was… I was raped."


	2. Chapter 2

*Author's note- I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR THE SONGS!sorry this story is awful...*

As Momo and Dr. Ishiin Kurosaki walked in wheeling a passed out Toshiro along with them, Ichigo, Dr, Kurosaki's son and Momo and Toshiro's close friend appeared. "Whoa, what happened here?" he asked, noting Momo's tears and the stench of alcohol. As Momo told him the night's tragic story, the confused look on his face turned to a furious one. He pulled Momo into a deep embrace and soothingly whispered, "I'm so sorry, Momo…" before she was taken away to have pregnancy prevented, and Toshiro was admitted to get his stomach pumped.

When she was given the all clear, Momo ran off to her apartment to take care of some business. Upon entering her apartment, she immediately began boxing up a few of her belongings, leaving behind the pictures of her and Toshiro and all of her old clothing, but taking things such as her instruments, notebook, and laptop. After loading it all in her car, she went to the apartment building's caretaker.

"Please, tell Toshiro when "he comes and asks that I'm paying for the apartment until he comes, and he can do whatever he wants with it and everything in it" she said pleadingly.

"of couse Hinamori-san. Thank you and good luck!"

She smiled and then exited the building and getting in her Audi coop, heading to the next town over, Karakura Town, home of Karakura Prep where she would be attending high school when school resumed in the fall along with half of her friends. Before she went to her new home, however, she had a stop to make. Her friend Rangiku Matsumoto's house to tell her and their friends Isane, Rukia, Nanoa and Nemu what happened.

"and... And that's what happened" momo concluded her tragic story, staring at her friends' horrified faces. Suddenly, they all began hugging her and sobbing comforting words.

"what are you going to do momo-chan?" rangiku wailed, suffocating momo with her assets.

"im going to karakura prep, and moving into a high-security apartment building. I gave the gaurds his picture and they know not to let him in. I know it's really not completely his fault, but I'm afraid of seeing him again and remembering..."

The girls all nodded in understanding, and then rukia exclaimed, "youre going to the same school as me? Yes ! Now we'll win the picnic!"

Every year, the group of friends had a competition between their schools based off intelligence and athletics. As momo was one of the smartest students at seireitei high along with toshiro and captain of the girl's chearleading squad, tennis, soccer, basketball, softball, and volleyball teams, whichever school she attended was pretty much garaunteed to win.

"it would seem that way. You now have a 98.875‰ chance" nemu calculated.

The friends continued in light chatter, avoiding the subject that brought them there. Momo knew she would have to get over it and move on, and these others weren't going to remind her of her hurt. Eventually, though, she had to leave. "here." she said, handing them each a piece of paper, "this has my new cell and home phone numbers, email, and address. Keep in touch, okay?" she then hugged each in turn, and left to start over.

She stepped into the tall, reflective glass building that was her new apartment complex, carrying her new wardrobe and the items she brought from her old life. She pulled out her elevator access key and entered the elevator quickly then pressed the button with thirteen on it. "i hope this apartment is as nice as it sounds..." she thought, picturing her new apartment. She had again chosen a three bedroom apartment that supposedly had a lrage family room. "its a shame it'll have to go to waste... But all the memories of me and shiro-chan..." she tought as a couple tears fell from her eyes. "no... That's the past, and I'll keep the good memories locked away, forget the bad ones and move on..."

The elevator then halted, and she inserted a second key into the keyhole next to the previously pushed button, allowing her to exit the elevator and face a dark, mahoganny door with the number 13 inscribed on it. She took a third key out and unlocked the door, stepping in and then softly shutting the door behind her. She walked through the large apartment, placing belongings in their respective rooms as she did so, not putting anything in the family room.

She made one of three bedrooms hers, made the other a guest room, and put the memories she couldn't bear to leave behind in the final room. She had decided to leave the room empty and unfurnished, save for the boxes of photos, videos and other memorabilia. After placing said boxes down, she exited the room and using a fourth key, locked it behind her. Momo then took all of her keys and put them on a necklace so she could have them at all times before throwing herself down on her bed.

"i need to tell renji, Shuhei, gin, Chad and Uryuu... Ichigo might as well be there even though he already knows. Him knowing might help ..." Momo thought. She then pulled out her new cell phone and texted the aforementioned guys, all of which were her best friends whom she loved dearly.

Twenty minutes later, they all met at the park underneath a large peach tree.

"what's up, lil peach?" renji asked, sitting down with Ichigo to his right and Uryuu to his left, gin across from Ichigo, Shuhei across from himself, and Chad across from Uryuu, his guitar strapped to his back. Momo sat at the head of their group, facing them all.

"yeah, lil peach. Is something wrong?" Shuhei asked worriedly.

They all sat silently as Momo told her story. Ichigo's face was simply grim as he had already heard what happened. Everyone else looked sick, even gin was lacking his usual grin. Momo ended her story and laid across her friends, not knowing that to some it would seem wrong due to her innocence. Her head ended up in gin and Ichigo's laps, with her feet on Uryuu and Chad's.

Choked noises came out of Shuhei and Renji's mouths, and gins eyes shut even more tightly. "he did what to ya' now lil Momo-chan?" he asked in his typical slang.

"he raped me. I know that it's his fault for drinking and not being able to control himself, but it's not completely his fault and I don't hate him, I'm just... I'm just so scared of seeing him and remembering and seeing guys except for all of you!" she sobbed, tears streaming down her face.

Ichigo began stroking her hair and gin wiped the tears from her cheeks as renji and Shuhei began stroking her sides. "listen, Momo. I'm pretty sure I speak for everyone when I say this. We all hate Hitsuguya now and would love to kill him, but because you wouldn't be happy, we'll stay away from him as long as he stays away from you" Renji declared.

"thank you, all of you" was Momo's simple reply. The group lapsed into a comfortable silence, and then Momo began to sing.

"No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.  
It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score.  
And why do we like to hurt so much?

I can't decide  
You have made it harder just to go on  
And why, all the possibilities where I was wrong

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here.  
'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.  
I still try holding onto silly things, I never learn.  
Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard."

Chad joined in on his guitar.

"That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating (beating)  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
Pain make your way to me, to me.  
And I'll always be just so inviting.  
If I ever start to think straight,  
This heart will start a riot in me,  
Let's start, start, hey!  
Why do we like to hurt so much?  
Oh why do we like to hurt so much?  
That's what you get when you let your heart win!  
Whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
Now I can't trust myself with anything but this,  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa."

"wow that was great lil peach! And your guitar playing is almost as good as mine, Chad!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"you were great guys! And my drumming is way better than your guitar playing Ichigo!" Renji yelled.

"even my keyboard skills surpass Kurosaki's guitar skills," Uryuu commented, pushing his glasses further up his nose.

"i can play the bass," Shuhei and gin both said, then looked at each other.

"anyhow lil Momo-chan, who wrote that song ya' sang jus' now?" he asked jokingly, being the only one knowing Momo's secret, having found out accidentally.

Momo shot him a glare as everyone turned to her and stared. "i did..." she said softly.

"no way!" they all shouted, excepted for gin, whose grin widened. "she wrote music for it too," he added. He had found Momo's notebook filled with songs and music in her bag while everyone was focused on her story.

"lil peach, do you play any instruments?" renji asked.

"well... Just the guitar, bass, piano and keyboard, drums, violin, cello, flute, and saxophone..." she said as quietly as possible.

The guys all stared at her in awe. "we should all go play together!" Ichigo decided, "and I know just the place to do it!"


	3. Chapter 3

*Author's note- I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR THE SONGS!

"are you sure Urahara-san will be okay with us using his basement to practice?" Momo questioned worriedly.

"yeah, sure he will!" Ichigo replied, waving his hand carelessly, "Let's just play, okay? Momo, can you let us see the music?"

Momo handed over her journal so her companions could review the music she wrote to accompany her singing. The group had all went to the popular Urahara bar, owned by Ichigo's "friends" Kiskue Urahara and Shihoin Yoroichi, and were now practicing in the club's basement.

"Alright, Momo, ready?" Shuhei asked.

"yeah." she replied, and renji counted them off.

That's what you Get  
"No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.  
It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score.  
And why do we like to hurt so much?  
I can't decide  
You have made it harder just to go on  
And why, all the possibilities where I was wrong

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here.  
'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.  
I still try holding onto silly things, I never learn.  
Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard.

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating (beating)  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

Pain make your way to me, to me.  
And I'll always be just so inviting.  
If I ever start to think straight,  
This heart will start a riot in me,  
Let's start, start, hey!  
Why do we like to hurt so much?  
Oh why do we like to hurt so much?

That's what you get when you let your heart win!  
Whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

Now I can't trust myself with anything but this,  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa "

They all smiled at each other, then jumped when they heard clapping. The group turned to see none other than Urahara himself, wearing his usual green and white striped hat and clogs, fanning himself. "Very good, very good indeed. In fact, instead of charging you for using my basement here, I'll let you guys play at my club tonight." he said, not mentioning the fact that having a good band play would bring him more customers and more money than if he charged them.

"Oh really, Urahara-san? On a Saturday night when it's really busy? You're so generous!" Momo exclaimed, clasping her hands together. Her friends, having seen through Urahara's "generous" offer rolled their eyes.

"Of course! Anything for you, lil peach!" he replied, then walked away with a wave, leaving the band to practice. As soon as he was upstairs, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number of his friend and frequent customer, Shunsui Kyoraku, one of the founders and CEO's of US, a famous record company. "Shunsui? Yeah it's me. I found a band for you. Yeah they're good. They're playing tonight. You should come see them. Alright. Bye." he snapped his phone shut with a satisfied smile. "Now I'm going to be rich!" he thought excitedly.

Hours later, Momo was in the room Urahara had given them to get ready in. She sighed, and looked in the mirror. To prevent Toshiro from recognizing her if he was there, and her parents' murderer from the same, she had died her hair blonde and was wearing an eye mask. She then turned as the door opened and her fellow band members came in.

"Lil peach, why are you all ... Different?" Ichigo asked as he flopped down on the couch.

"So those two can't find me... I'm disguised and won't give out my real name" she answered.

"But won't Hitsuguya figure it out because he'll recognize us?" Uryuu questioned, glasses gleaming.

"Well... Probably, but I don't want to burden you all."

As she spoke, gin grabbed the bottle of black hair dye and disappeared into the bathroom, reappearing with freshly blackened hair as she finished her sentence. Everyone stared at him with wide eyes. "Jus' thought I'd help ya' out, lil Momo-chan," he said casually as Momo smiled at him. Ichigo and renji then died their hair black, while Shuhei, Chad and Uryuu died their hair blonde.

Urahara walked in, and simply raised his eyebrows at the band members' new looks. "So I'm guessing you don't want me to give out your names?" he asked, getting nods as his reply, "alright. Well, you're on. Good luck!"

The band stepped onto the brightly lit stage, and as the crowd grew quiet, Momo began to sing.

That's what You Get  
"No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.  
It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score.  
And why do we like to hurt so much?  
I can't decide  
You have made it harder just to go on  
And why, all the possibilities where I was wrong  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here.  
'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.  
I still try holding onto silly things, I never learn.  
Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating (beating)  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
Pain make your way to me, to me.  
And I'll always be just so inviting.  
If I ever start to think straight,  
This heart will start a riot in me,  
Let's start, start, hey!  
Why do we like to hurt so much?  
Oh why do we like to hurt so much?  
That's what you get when you let your heart win!  
Whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
Now I can't trust myself with anything but this,  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa "

The crowd was silent, and simply stared at the petite singer. "umm... Maybe we should leave... I don't think they liked it..." Momo whispered to Ichigo. Just then, the crowd burst into cheers and applause, giving Momo the strength to continue singing.

How to save a Life  
"Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
You begin to wonder why you came  
CHORUS:  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you  
CHORUS:  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came  
CHORUS:  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
CHORUS:  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life  
How to save a life  
CHORUS:  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
CHORUS:  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life "

"Momo..." Ichigo thought, "It's not your fault. Don't **ever** think that..."

Fer sure  
Momo:"Fer sure maybe fer sure not  
Fer sure eh fer sure bomb  
Pulled up at a stop light did drugs on the dashboard  
Look at the mess we made tonight "  
Ichigo: "Kick off your stilettos  
Kick off your stilettos  
And fuck me in the backseat  
Fuck me in the backseat  
You're always falling in disguise  
And always quick to compromise  
Kick off your stilettos [oh yeah]  
Kick off your stilettos  
And fuck me in the backseat [fa-fa-fa]  
Fuck me in the backseat  
Fer sure maybe fer sure not  
Fer sure eh fer sure bomb  
This is the end of what we planned [of what we planned]  
And now. "  
Momo "We're not falling in love  
We're just falling apart" Ichigo: [so girl let's dance the night away]  
Momo "This is how the beat goes  
This is how the beat goes " Shuhei:[Just let your body go]  
Momo "This is how the beat drops  
This is how the beat drops " gin:[I wanna see your panties drop girl now]  
All guys "All this time is wasted pretending we're in love  
But that's alright cause you know  
I love being with you and seeing you cry  
So don't let go-o-o  
Well don't let go, no-o  
Don't let go "  
Momo "Fer sure maybe fer sure not  
Fer sure eh fer sure bomb  
Pulled up at a stop light did drugs on the dashboard  
Look at the mess we made tonight "  
All guys "Kick off your stilettos  
Kick off your stilettos  
And fuck me in the backseat  
Fuck me in the backseat  
You're always falling in disguise  
And always quick to compromise  
Kick off your stilettos [oh yeah]  
Kick off your stilettos  
And fuck me in the backseat [fa-fa-fa]  
Fuck me in the backseat  
Fer sure maybe fer sure not  
Fer sure eh fer sure bomb  
This is the end of what we planned [of what we planned]  
And now.  
(Momo)We're not falling in love  
We're just falling apart (Ichigo) [so girl let's dance the night away]  
(Momo)This is how the beat goes  
This is how the beat goes (Shuhei)[Just let your body go]  
(Momo)This is how the beat drops  
This is how the beat drops(gin) [I wanna see your panties drop girl now]  
(all guys)All this time is wasted pretending we're in love  
But that's alright cause you know  
I love being with you and seeing you cry  
So don't let go-o-o  
Well don't let go, no-o  
Don't let go  
(Chad)No jkjkjk lololol  
(Ichigo)I heart your fucking makeup  
(gin)Oh my god I love your hair  
(Momo to renji)Is that a new tattoo?  
(Shuhei)Did that piercing fucking hurt?  
(Uryuu)No jkjkjk lololol  
(Momo)We're not falling in love  
We're just falling apart (Ichigo) [so girl let's dance the night away]  
(Momo)This is how the beat goes  
This is how the beat goes (Shuhei) [Just let your body go]  
(Momo)This is how the beat drops  
This is how the beat drops (gin)[I wanna see your panties drop girl now]  
(all guys)All this time is wasted pretending we're in love  
But that's alright cause you know  
I love being with you and seeing you cry  
So don't let go-o-o [All this time is wasted]  
Well don't let go, no-o [Pretending we're in love]  
But that's alright cause you know  
I love being with you and seeing you cry  
But that's alright"

The crowd was on their feet and dancing, and the band had huge smiles on their face. It was time for their final song. All of the guys sang while Momo joined in on the guitar.

Big city Dreams  
"You say we're both little people and you like it that way  
But in time I'm gunna put this body to shame (and grow old)  
Where a suit like my old man  
Pack up all my things and get my ass out of town  
We've got it good  
Whether you like this town or not  
I know it's small but with a big head  
it's bound to get hot  
In the summer  
But the summer is a bummer  
If you can't leave  
This pathetic excuse for a town  
That holds all your memories  
A lifetime of crushes and your broken dreams  
To be anywhere but here  
But baby any wife is a wife for me  
If you got it all figured out  
Then what is there to shout about  
This midwest town is gunna miss you  
Just go ahead and work it out  
But first come on and let it out  
Scream it shout tell everybody how your gunna leave  
In about one year you'll have it all figured out  
These big city dream are what you're about  
Walking like strangers among these states  
Only time will tell how long I can wait  
We've got it good  
Whether you like this town or not  
I know it's small but with a big head  
it's bound to get hot  
In the summer  
But the summer is a bummer  
If you can't leave  
This pathetic excuse for a town  
That holds all your memories  
A lifetime of crushes and your broken dreams  
To be anywhere but here  
But baby any wife is wife for me  
If you got it all figured out  
Then what is there to shout about  
This midwest town is gunna miss you  
Just go ahead and work it out  
But first come on and let it out  
Scream it shout tell everybody how your gunna leave  
Me again oh so casually  
Did you take the hit for me or the home team  
If you got it all figured out  
Then what is there to shout about  
This midwest town is gunna miss you"

As the crowd cheered and applauded, the band made their way backstage. Momo opened the door to their room and froze when she saw a man sitting there, waiting. After the others entered the room, she followed and hid behind gin on the couch.

"Hey. I'm Kyoraku Shunsui, one of the founders and CEO's of US. You guys are pretty good, so come in on Monday. I'm offering you a record deal right now. We'll produce your album and some music videos, and we'll also deal with your tours and concerts if you get popular, which I'm sure you will. Here, you can look the contract over and sign it if you want to." He said, pulling out a packet, which gin grabbed and began going over. "By the way, whose song was that you covered?"

Gin grabbed Momo out from behind him and placed her on his lap, grinning wildly saying, "**My** lil peach here did." Momo blushed and tucked her face into Gin's chest, still trying to hide from Shunsui.

Shuhei then grabbed her and placed her on his lap, retorting, "You mean **our** lil peach did?"

"Is she all of theirs' toy? Maybe she sleeps around with all of them… I wonder if I can get in on that… She's really sexy, even with a mask on…." Shunsui thought, staring at Momo.

Ichigo and Renji looked at Shunsui and then looked at each other, nodding. "Lil peach? Can you go get my special pen from your car?" Renji asked in a sugary voice.

"Of course!" Momo exclaimed, jumping up and rushing out the door.

As soon as she left, Renji began to speak. "Listen, I know what you're probably thinking about our lil peach. Probably something about her being a slut or our toy or something. Don't **ever **think that because it isn't true. We all love her and she loves us, she's just to innocent and naive to see anything wrong with the things we do and showing her affection."

Ichigo began, "She really has no idea what it looks like to people at all. She's just the sweetest and most loving girl in the world, and that's why we'll do anything for her. Pretty much anyone will do anything for her, and she'll do anything for anyone, even people who are mean to her."

Then it was Shuhei's turn, "You may have noticed that she's afraid of you, and you're probably wondering why, but right now, we can't tell you. Just be nice to her and don't try to pull anything, and she'll warm up to you."

Glasses gleaming, Uryuu said, "If you do try anything, you'll be hearing from my father. No one likes hearing from my father, and I'm sure you'd like to avoid sticky situations."

Finally, Chad added in, "Our lil peach has been through a lot of horrible things, but despite all of that she's still managed to remain innocent and naïve."

"And that's the way we want her to stay" they all chorused except for Gin.

"I only want her to stay innocent until I decide to break her'" he thought as he finished looking over the contract.

Momo burst through the door, shouting happily, "I found your pen!" She then made her way back to the couch and sat between Gin and Shuhei.

The former then grabbed it and initialed the contract, saying, "This is all checked an' good."

Shunsui, still shocked from the speech he was given, simply sat gaping for a moment until Gin kicked him under the coffee table. "Right.. so are you going to tell me your names?"

"No can do. Gotta' keep 'em a secret for now," Gin said with his clown-like smile.

"Okay, so do you have a band name?"

"The Zanpakutos" Gin answered promptly. The other band members turned and stared out him. "Is that good with ya'll?" They simply nodded in reply.

"How cool!" Momo exclaimed, hugging Gin, causing his grin to widen.

"Well, each of us can go by a good name, which would be the name of our zanpakuto, or instrument. I'm


	4. Chapter 4

*Author's note- I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR THE SONGS! This chapter is short!*

Toshiro awoke Saturday morning to a scowling and glaring Ichigo, who left promptly when he saw Toshiro was awake. He was then greeted by a glaring Dr. Ishiin Kurosaki, who spoke, "You're free to go. A passerby brought you in passed out drunk. A bill will be sent to you apartment," and then he, too, left.

"Where's Momo? If she brought me here, shouldn't she still be here? Momo would never leave me... And wouldn't Ichigo and Ishiin have told her if she didn't know? Why were they glaring? And what exactly happened? I guess I just passed out... No point in thinking about it." Toshiro thought as he got up and left the clinic, heading to Momo's apartment for the answers to some of his questions. When he reached the complex, he was greeted by the owner.

"Ah, Hitsugaya-kun." he said, rushing forward, "Hinamori-san told me to tell you that she would be paying for the apartment until you arrived, and that you can decide what to do with it and everything in it."

"What? Momo left? Where'd she go? And why did she leave everything behind, without saying anything? How could she do that to me? I loved her! That witch!" Toshiro thought angrily. "I'll keep it all. This is my apartment now." he announced.

Toshiro spent most of the day moving the few belongings he had in his original apartment to his new one, before deciding to go to the park. When he exited the building, Karin Kurosaki, who was in love with him for years, ran up to him.

"Toshiro! Hey! Where are you going? Do you want to hang out? I heard that Hinamori chick left. So do you want to hang out?" she said in one rushed breath.

"Sure I'll hang out. I'm going to the park. We can play some soccer." he replied, continuing walking. "Who cares if Momo's gone? I have all these other girls that want me, and they can have me! I'm going to have some fun now that she isn't here nagging me!" he decided in his head, "who cares if I don't like her and I'm going to have fun with other girls. Why not?" he then grabbed Karin and began making out with her. When the separated he asked, "Still up for soccer?"

"Of course!" she screamed, hugging him before pulling in for another kiss.

*Monday*

Toshiro walked up to the reception desk of US, dressed in a suit with a matching briefcase. "I'm here for an interview with Mr. Ukitake," he announced.

"Fourteenth floor, room one," was the receptionists fast reply before answering the phone.

Toshiro got in the elevator and proceeded upwards to his future. When he opened the door on the fourteenth floor labeled with the number one, he was greeted with the sight of a man who had white hair as well. "Mr. Ukitake? I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya. Here for my interview."

"Ah, Mr. Hitsugaya. Being the child prodigy you are, I'm planning on hiring you, so let's just talk." Jushiro Ukitake replied with a smile.

*Author's note- This chapter was just supposed to kick off toshiro's decline and show he has no idea what happened... longer chapter next :)


	5. Chapter 5

*Author's note- I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR THE SONGS! by the way, the band now all attend Karakura Prep so its easier for them to all schedule days to miss.

*one year later*

The band, now famous from their top of the charts singles they had released, sat in the park under the same tree they sat under together many times, since it was what started it all.

"I think... That in our music videos and when we start our tour that we should do it... Without our fake identities and disguises," Momo announced, looking each of her friends in the eyes.

"But what about Hitsugaya? And the killer? Won't they find you?" Shuhei asked worriedly.

"I've moved on, and gotten over it. Hitsugaya doesn't even know what happened so he's probably over me leaving too. The killer hasn't been seen or heard of since the day he killed my parents. I'm sure I won't see either of them again," she replied.

"And all the fans that'll swarm us at school?" Uryuu inquired.

"we only have senior year left. It'll be fine. Besides, Karakura Prep has that nice gate to keep people out." chad argued.

"It's your choice, Momo. If it's what you want, I'm fine with it," Renji decided.

"My father can take care of the lawsuit and pressing of charges if Hitsugaya does show up." Uryuu added.

"It's settled then." Ichigo said, standing and stretching, "Let's go shoot our music videos!"

*Shunsui Kyoraku's Office*

"We're telling everyone our identities, starting with you." Ichigo announced, "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Renji Abarai."

"Shuhei Hisagi"

"Chad Yasutora."

"Uryuu Ishida."

"Gin Ichimaru."

"Momo Hinamori."

"That explains the "lil peach"! Tell me, Momo-chan, why is it your last name sounds familiar?" Shunsui asked.

It was Shuhei who answered. "When Momo was ten, her parents were murdered, and the murderer vowed to kill her as well. It was all over the news. The fact that the killer wasn't caught is part of the reason why our lil peach wanted to conceal her identity."

Momo then began. "He hasn't been heard of since that day so I'm sure it will be fine. And the other reason.. Well I can't tell you, yet, but I'm sure that won't be a problem. I highly doubt I'll ever see him again…"

"Alright," Shunsui said, pitying the young girl, "If you guys head down to the tenth floor and go in room eleven, you should be ready to start videotaping your music videos."

*Rangiku Matsumoto, Rukia Kuchki, Isane Kotetsu, Ise Nanao, Nemu Kurosutchi, Retsu Unahana, and Kiyone Kotetsu, gathered in the Tenth division of US's lieutenant's office*

"So apparently that new band, The Zanpakutos is coming in to record their first album and shoot a couple videos, and get this- they aren't going to be in disguise anymore! I'm so excited to find out who they are!" Rangiku exclaimed. What she failed to mention however, was that along with Rukia, Isane, Nanoa, and Nemu, she already knew the identities of the band. Their friends had chosen to let them in on the secret, and always let them in their concerts for free. It then suddenly occurred to her. Momo was coming to US to have her music videos be directed by the same Toshiro who she had avoided for a year, and who now hated Momo. Suddenly, the group began hearing some strange sounds come over the Tenth division's loudspeakers. "Kiyone! As soon as my captain stops making out with his secretary and leaves his office, you have to lock him in the closet! No questions asked!" she exclaimed.

"Umm… okay, Rangiku." Kiyone replied nervously.

*Toshiro and his secretary, Tenth division captain's office*

Toshiro was making out with a subordinate. Again. Over the past year, Toshiro had become captain of the soccer team at Seireitei High, Captain of the Tenth division of US, and a "womanizer." Karin was still in love with him, and he took advantage of that to make out with her whenever he wanted. Using his good looks, he made out with all of his female subordinates whenever he had the time. For some reason unknown to him, he could never go further. Unbeknownst to the pair, Shunsui was making his way the Toshiro's office to tell him about the band coming in that Toshiro was supposed to direct the music videos of in a few minutes, and his secretary was sitting on the loudspeaker, allowing everyone currently on the tenth floor to hear them making out. Suddenly, the door opened wide.

"You do realize you're sitting on the loudspeaker, don't you?" Shunsui asked Toshiro's secretary, who promptly hopped off the desk and ran out of the room in embarrassment.

"Ah, Captain Kyoraku, you ended my fun!" Toshiro complained, sitting on his black leather couch and gesturing for Shunsui to sit on the couch across from it.

Shunsui sat on the designated piece of furniture, and then began, "the band you're supposed to be filming the videos for, the Zanpakutos has decided to reveal their identities. They just told me their names, which you'll find out when you meet them. Apparently, the killer chasing Tobiume hasn't been heard of for years, so she thinks it's safe to reveal her identity. She wouldn't tell me the other reason she hid her identity, but she thinks she won't see some guy ever again so it's fine, while the others disagree. Listen, Tobiume is afraid of men… it took her the better part of this past year to not be afraid of me. She also had six very overprotective band members, all of which are guys. I won't tell you not to try to fool around with her because I know you won't listen, but if you do, please try to convince her to take some form of salary for her performances. She's a really sweet girl, and she's currently giving all of what should be her wages to her band mates without them knowing. Also, without them knowing, she's been transferring most of her inheritance to another account. I can't tell who it belongs to, apparently the owner isn't even aware that they're getting the money. Tobiume spends all of her time caring for others that she never buys herself anything, and would forget to eat if her friends didn't always make sure she did. Please, just help her." With that he left, and Toshiro headed out after him. The second Toshiro stepped out of his office, he was grabbed and locked in a closet by Kiyone, who then ran to her office in the thirteenth division.

*Room eleven, tenth floor*

Ichigo had just finished writing a new song when the cameraman and crew came in.

"Though our captain isn't here, we should begin." He announced.

The band made the video for their first hit, that's what you get, and were now trying to decide what song to do next.

"I just wrote a song." Ichigo announced, "I know it's new, but I think we should do it." The other band members quickly agreed, and Momo and Ichigo switched places.

Brick by Boring Brick

(Ichigo) She lives in a fairy tale  
Somewhere too far for us to find  
Forgotten the taste and smell  
Of the world that she's left behind  
It's all about the exposure the lens I told her  
The angles were all wrong now  
She's ripping wings off of butterflies  
keep your feet on the ground  
when your head's in the clouds  
Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Ba da ba ba da ba ba da  
So one day he found her crying  
Coiled up on the dirty ground  
Her prince finally came to save her  
And the rest you can figure out  
But it was a trick  
And the clock struck twelve  
Well make sure to build your home brick by boring brick  
or the wolf's gonna blow it down  
keep your feet on the ground  
when your head's in the clouds  
Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Well you built up a world of magic  
Because your real life is tragic  
Yeah you built up a world of magic  
If it's not real  
You can't hold it in your hand  
You can't feel it with your heart  
And I won't believe it  
But if it's true  
You can see it with your eyes  
Oh even in the dark  
And that's where I want to be, yeah  
Go get your shovel  
We'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Well go get your shovel  
and we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
(Everyonex2:  
ba da ba ba da ba ba da...  
(Ichigox2:  
ba da ba ba da ba ba da..."

The guys in the band all looked at Ichigo, realizing he had written the song about Momo, and they all agreed with what he was singing.

"Guys… I think we should do … that song." Momo whispered.

"Are you sure it won't be too painful?" Uryuu asked.

"We should do it…" she replied.

Face Down

(All guys) Hey girl, you know, you drive me crazy  
One look puts the rhythm in my hand  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's goin' down

Toshiro entered, unnoticed by anyone in the room right as tears began falling from Momo's eyes and she began singing.

(Momo)Cover up with make up in the mirror  
Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
You cry alone and then he swears he loves you

(guys)Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found

(Momo)A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
Every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down

(guys)I see the way you go and say you're right again  
Say you're right again, heed my lecture

Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found

Face down in the dirt she said,(Momo) This doesn't hurt  
She said,(Momo) I finally had enough  
Face down in the dirt she said, (Momo)This doesn't hurt  
She said, (Momo)I finally had enough(Momo)

One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
It's coming round again

Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found

Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found

Face down in the dirt she says, (Momo)This doesn't hurt  
She says, (Momo)I finally had enough"

As soon as the song ended and the band was signaled that the cameraman had stopped filming, Rangiku rushed in, and her fellow band members formed a circle around Momo to try to stop her tears. Then, Toshiro abruptly spoke. "What is that bitch doing here?"

The band and Rangiku froze, and everyone turned to stare at him. "You!" the band guys yelled, all lunging at an unsuspecting Toshiro. They began beating him up, glad that he had finally shown up and given them a reason to kill him without going against the promise they had made to Momo. His life was spared only because Rangiku grabbed him and sprinted back to her office with him, locking the door behind her.

"what the hell? why would they attack me like that?" Toshiro fumed.

"Its time I tell you what happened a year ago, Captain." Rangiku said sadly.

*Author's note- Again, I apologize for the crappiness of this fanfic. If you want me to keep writing (i already have it planned out) review. If you think its bad (like me) let me know and i'll probably stop writing...


	6. Chapter 6

*Author's note- I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR THE SONGS! This chapter is very short, just kind of a filler chapter before i get your opinion. By the way, a thank you to my reviewers/alerters/favoriters: serenity095, hawkfrost54, and killerbunny78! Love you all as much as Rangiku, renji and shuhei love sake!*

Suddenly, Renji and Shuhei burst through the door yelling, "Rannggikkuuu! There's a sake drinking contest at Urahara's Bar!" The three friends shared their first and only true love, good sake.

Completely forgetting the fact that she was about to tell her boss and friend something that would change his life, Rangiku ran out of her cluttered office cheering, "Sake! Sake! For me! For me!"

"What did she have to tell me about last year, and what does it have to do with those guys insanely attacking me? Whatever…" Toshiro thought, shaking his head and weaving his way through the maze of paperwork.

*Rukia, Ichigo and Uryuu*

"Hey, do you guys want to come over and play this new video game with me?" Rukia asked a scowling Ichigo and extremely bored looking Uryuu.

"I don't think you want to embarrass yourself, Kurosaki, so you should just stay here." Uryuu smirked.

"What?" Ichigo exclaimed, "You're on! I'll beat you so badly even your glasses won't shine anymore!"

"Alright, Kurosaki. I'll show you just how useless you are."

Rukia, silent throughout the argument simply shook her head and led the two to her car, arguing all the way.

"Are you sure you don't need help getting in the car? I know opening a door can be very difficult for you," Uryuu sneered.

"Ha! Like you would help anyone, Mr. "I'm so cold, I drive away even my dad!" Ichigo retaliated.

Choosing to act before they began a fistfight, Rukia kicked them both in the back of the head, and let out a satisfied sigh when they stopped yelling. "Finally!' she said in relief, "I thought you two would never stop!"

Ichigo and Uryuu turned to stare at her, their normally stern expressions gone and replaced with shock. They quickly looked at each other to ensure that what just happened was real, and then got into Rukia's car.

*Chad, Momo, and Gin*

Room eleven on the tenth floor of the US building was now empty, except for three people who inhabited it. Chad, Gin and Momo all stood in the sterile looking room in silence. Momo was still in shock from seeing Toshiro after assuring the others, and herself, that she would never see him again. Chad hardly ever spoke, and Gin was enjoying the awkwardness and pain filled silence. "I don't think we'll be doing anything more, so I'm going to go to the gym. Do you guys want to come?" Chad asked in his deep, barely used voice.

"No thank you, Chad. I have other… plans…" Momo replied with a sweet smile.

Gin simply grinned; his eyes closed as usual, which scared Chad a little, so he left. "I wonder why she didn't say exactly what she's doing… maybe it's something fun. Anyway, let the games begin." Gin thought, his grin widening. "Where are you going Momo-chan?" Gin asked in a playful tone.

Momo froze, turning as white as the walls as the blood drained from her face. "I'm… meeting a… friend…" she answered nervously, her eyes darting from her purse to gin's face. She then grabbed her purse, not noticing that a business card fell out. "Bye Gin!" she exclaimed cheerfully, skipping out the door.

*Author's note-**IMPORTANT!** **dont be mad toshiro didn't find out! I just thought it was too early. andd... not dramatic enough :) so anyway i've thought of two posible paths for this story. (actually i had originally planned on toshiro finding out after he found out momo was gone and kind o stalking her...) anyway do you want momo to continue being bad or good? review and let me know!**


	7. Chapter 7

*Author's Note: I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR THE SONGS! So I decided to make Momo all nice and good, in contrast to the other story i'm working on. Sooo sorry for the late update by the way! I had to study. I tried to make this chapter a little longer and more interesting than the last one, so I hope you enjoy! Thanks to all of my reviewers and readers, your reviews make me smile :)*

The paper was a business card for none other than Dr. Ryuuken Ishida, Uryuu's father. On the back, Momo had written, in her dainty script, "Seven year check-up, lung puncture." Though he didn't expect it to have such information, Gin found himself disappointed that she had not included how her lung had been punctured. After all, the only major occurrences he knew had occurred in that year were the death of Toshiro's grandmother, and the whole incident with the murderer. Going to a funeral generally didn't cause lung punctures, and Momo had not been injured by the murderer. Lost deep in his thoughts, gin finally knew how he would get his answers. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his cell phone and punched in a very familiar number.

"Gin?" the man who answered asked, his voice filled with confusion. After all, Gin never usually called unless it was an emergency. He always brought his problems to the man, along with his creepy smile.

"Seven years ago. What happened? How did Momo Hinamori puncture her lung?" Gin dove right in, not bothering to waste his time beating around the bush. If what the card read was indeed true, and Momo needed a check-up, most likely to discuss possible side-effects and complications, Gin could have a lot of fun with that information.

"Ah, of course. It was the car crash."

"Car crash?"

"My family and I were driving to the beach, when all of a sudden, Mr. Hinamori, who was distracted at the time, failed to stop the car he and his family were in, and crashed into my family. The impact immediately killed my parents and brother. He couldn't move out of the way quickly enough due to his blindness. Anyway, I received multiple flesh wounds from the broken glass, and one of the pieces of glass punctured Momo's lung. Apparently, it never completely healed, and if she exerts herself to much or has her lung punctured again, it could be fatal."

"Hmmm…. Interesting…" Gin replied, millions of thoughts racing through his head, "Listen, do you want to interview the famous icy cold business man Toshiro Hitsugaya today? He might have some interesting words on Momo she would love to reply to."

"Actually, I would. I'll see you later, Gin."

Gin then ended the call, his permanent grin turning sincere. Oh yes, he would have lots of fun, he just had to wait until he was pretty sure Momo's check-up was over.

*Dr. Ishida and Momo, Dr. Ishida's Office*

"You're fine at the moment, but if you over exert yourself, or puncture your lung again, the end result may prove to be fatal. So, do your best to avoid sprinting for long distances, jumping through glass windows, car crashes, etc." Dr. Ishida concluded, flipping through Momo's charts while reclining in a large, plush chair carefully aligned with his dark, mahogany desk.

She cringed at the last scenario he mentioned. The accident was what had started off this whole mess in the first place. It was amazing that she wasn't afraid to drive. "Thank you Dr. Ishida, for helping me through this. Also… thank you for not telling Uryuu, or anyone. I don't want them to have to worry about me any more than they already do, or pity me," Momo replied softly, picking up her bag as she stood to leave the pristine, impersonalized office that belonged to her long time friend's famous father, notorious for both his skills and heartless personality.

Just as the door to his spotless office had closed behind his patient, Ryuuken found his phone ringing. "Dr. Ishida," he spoke curtly into the device.

"How nice to hear your voice again, Ryuuken. It's been a while, hasn't it?" Gin laughed into the receiver. So far, everything was going according to his plans.

"Gin Ichimaru, what could you possibly want from me?"

"I want you to take Uryuu out of the band, and prevent him from seeing all of his friends."

"Why would I do that? How do I benefit from doing what you want?"

"I know you've kept Momo Hinamori's lung puncture hidden from everyone. I'll go to the press and tell them you offered me the information for money, breaking doctor-patient confidentiality. Not only will your reputation in the medical world be ruined, but you'll also lose the respect and trust of Momo and your son. If you even care what he thinks."

"Fine. He should be preparing to take over my company anyway."

"Good. Do it today," with that, Gin hung up on an accomplice once again. Though Dr. Ishida had no idea, he was doing exactly what Gin wanted him to, and ensuring the first part of Gin's plan would be a success.

*Toshiro Hitsugaya and Reporter Kouesu Naize, Toshiro's Office*

"Tell me, Mr. Hitsugaya, what do you think of rising star Tobiume, recently revealed to be Momo Hinamori? How do you feel about the world's sweetheart and golden child?" Reporter Kouseu Naize asked, his pen poised atop his notepad, prepared to quote the child prodigy.

"I find the 'sweetheart and golden child' to be a useless, talentless witch." Toshiro replied, the venom in his words lacing his normally level and emotionless tone with disgust.

Naize quickly scribbled down what Toshiro had said, and after a brief and hurried thanks, he rushed out the door to locate Momo, who he knew to be at the park.

*The Central Park of Seireitei, Momo Hinamori and Naize*

Momo walked down the cobbled paths of the familiar park, breathing deeply and inhaling the scent of all the summer flowers. As she walked, she took her time to absorb all the people around her. Couples embraced, parents played with their babies, and young children played amongst themselves. Although all of the different groups of people triggered various emotions in Momo, the children playing with each other struck her the most. "Hitsugaya-kun and I were like that once… But that was a long time ago," she thought sadly, bowing her head as she continued to walk.

Suddenly, Naize ran up to her, exclaiming, "Miss Momo Hinamori! Toshiro Hitsugaya declared he sees you as a 'useless and talentless witch.' What is your response?"

For a couple moments, Momo simply stared at him, her eyes filled with shock and her mouth wide open. Then, she snapped out of it and angrily retorted, "Well Mr. Hitsugaya is a rude, heartless, pathetic excuse for a man! If he thinks insulting his clients is going to get him far, he should think again!"

Again, after jotting down his interviewee's words, Naize made a hasty retreat while dialing Gin's number. "Gin Ichimaru, member of the famous band The Zanpakutos, can you enlighten me as to why Hitsugaya and Momo hate each other so much?"

"Keep my answer anonymous in the papers," Gin answered, "But it's because Toshiro Hitsugaya is none other than the man who raped Momo Hinamori."

"Very interesting… The tabloids will love this."

And love it they did. The next day, the top news story was all about how an anonymous source had revealed that the sweet, innocent girl known as Momo Hinamori, loved by millions, had been raped by Toshiro Hitsugaya, and had wanted no one to know. Especially him.

Picking up his morning paper and carefully unfolding it, Toshiro took a sip of his black coffee before glancing at the day's headline. "What?" he screamed, spitting out all of his coffee before angrily reading the rest of the article.


	8. Chapter 8

*Authors Note: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR THE SONGS! So did you like how I hinted Tousen was Aizen's brother in the last chapter? Any guesses as to who Naize might be (he wrote the article btw, just to clarify) I hope you like this chapter, lots of drama will be in the next one. Thanks to all of my reviewers!*

So far, the day was not looking to good. At least not for Momo, that is. She woke up to the vibrating of her cell phone alerting her to the fact that Uryuu had emailed her, letting her know that he had to quite the band and could only communicate with her through email because he had to study. After reading that thrilling email, Momo looked at the date only to realize that it was Friday. Normally Fridays were good days, but this was the one year anniversary of the tragic event that lost Momo her best friend, love, and virginity. She could only hope the day would get better.

Hope, however, had to be let go of, for the day only got worse when Momo went downstairs to read the paper. Greeting her in big, bold, black letters, the headline screamed out one of her biggest secrets, "_Child Prodigy Toshiro Hitsugaya is Rapist of Singer Momo Hinamori!" _She dropped the paper, shocked. "How? How can anyone know? Especially a reporter… Now everyone will know how sinful I am, and they'll either hate or pity me… Wait! What about Hitsugaya? Does he still read the paper every morning? I hope not, because then he would've seen… hopefully he'll blow it off as a prank, or even better, won't ever find out…" Momo thought, tears beginning to gather in her wide, brown eyes. She pushed them back, and reached for the abandoned paper.

"_Yesterday afternoon, I interviewed the icy cold business man, Toshiro Hitsugaya about his opinion of Momo Hinamori. When he answered saying he found her to be a 'Useless and talentless witch,' I immediately headed to visit Momo Hinamori, previously known as Tobiume, to get her response. Momo's angry, but justifiable response was that 'Mr. Hitsugaya is a rude, heartless, pathetic excuse for a man and that if he thinks insulting his clients is going to get him far, he should think again.' Confused as to why the only very recently acquainted celebrities hated each other, I asked an anonymous, but extremely reliable source only to find that, 'Exactly one year ago from [today], Toshiro Hitsugaya had raped his childhood friend Momo Hinamori. Momo doesn't want anyone to know, especially Toshiro. I think she blames herself for the whole thing, and thinks people will hate her. I know it isn't her fault though, and everyone else should too.'"_

With that, Momo stopped reading and dropped the paper once again. "If whoever that was knew I didn't want people to know, why would they have it printed in the paper? Also, how did they know that I think it's my fault? Besides, they're wrong. I don't think so, I know so." Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone ringing. "Hello?" she answered, nervous as to whom it would be.

"Lil Peach? Are you okay? I saw the paper, don't let it bother you that people know. I mean, I doubt Hitsugaya read it. Listen, that's not the only reason I called… you see, my parents had me graduate early. I'm leaving for college tomorrow. I promise I'll call you, at least every other day, and we can visit each other, but I have to leave the band" Shuhei said sadly.

"O-oh… okay… Well, that's really good, Shuhei! Congratulations! I'm going to miss you so much! Don't worry about the band, you already did so much for it, and… for me…" Momo replied, trying to make both Shuhei and herself feel better.

"Thanks, Momo. I love you. Goodbye."

"Bye, Shu. I love you too." Momo whispered into the phone, just loud enough for Shuhei to hear before she hung up. The tears she had repressed earlier now flowed freely down her face. Momo pressed a hand to her face, sobs shaking her body as she fell to the floor of her apartment. It was all too much, Uryuu leaving, one of the secrets of her past being revealed, and now Shuhei leaving. Her world was slowly falling apart, and she wasn't sure if she could survive it in the end.

*Jushiro Ukitake and Shunsui Kyoraku, Level Fourteen Office of US*

"I can't believe two of the band members quit! Sure, they can do without them, but will they sound as good?" Shunsui mused aloud.

"That's the least of our problems. Have you seen today's headline?" Ukitake asked his colleague, handing him the newspaper.

Shunsui quickly read over the article before angrily screaming, "What? No wonder little Momo is so afraid of men! That worthless scum! He's fired! I'm telling him as soon as he arrives!"

"But, Shunsui, think rationally now w-"

"No, Jushiro, you think rationally. The boy spends nearly all of his time fooling around with his subordinates, and when he isn't doing that, he's flirting with our clients! Not to mention what his little escapade will do to our image!"

Ukitake sighed, knowing it was all true. "Alright, Shunsui. I'll fire him as soon as he comes in," he said, heading down to the Division Ten Captain's Office to await Toshiro's arrival.

*Toshiro Hitsugaya, His/Momo's Old Apartment*

"Whoever this is has to be lying… Matsumoto will know the truth… I'll go to work and ask her." Toshiro thought, exiting the familiar apartment to get into his sleek Eclipse and head to Rangiku's office.

He thrust open the door to the immensely cluttered office that belonged to his Lieutenant, stepping over all of the bottles of Sake and piles of paperwork to reach Rangiku herself, who was sitting at her hot pink desk, typing away on her computer. "Matsumoto! Who started this rumor that I raped the bitch?" he yelled angrily.

"It's not a rumor, Captain, it's the truth. Before you passed out drunk that one time a year ago, you raped Momo, unable to control your feelings for her in your drunken state. She then ran away to this town, and hid the truth and herself from you." Rangiku replied calmly. She had been preparing for this moment for the last year, and found it easier than expected.

Just as Toshiro was about to reply, he was interrupted by Ukitake opening the door and simply stating, "Hitsugaya, you're fired. Matsumoto, you're now Captain of the Tenth Division."

"I have to find that bitch and get the truth from her. Its not like she can lie to me. She could never lie to anyone, especially me." Toshiro thought, angry and reminiscent at the same time as he fled from the company he used to work for. Before he had left, he had stolen the company's files on the band members of the Zanpakuasttos, successfully acquiring Momo's new address. Running red lights and blowing past stop signs, Toshiro had only one thought on his mind that was on constant replay, "I hate that bitch!"


	9. Chapter 9

*Author's Note: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR THE SONGS! Okay so first, sorry for the late update. Second, thanks for reading and reiewing! This chapter is interesting... I thik! Oh, if anyone read a HitsuHina fic in which they are humans and Tohsiro is a CEO and Momo is his assistant and also works at a strip club, please tell me the title or author because I read it a long time ago and cant remember its name! Thanks! Enjoy, I hope!*

Gin looked at the headline of the newspaper, smiling in content at his job well done. "Now for part two…" he thought, pulling out his cell phone. As soon as the owner of the phone he called picked up, he curtly ordered, "Make the calls now," and then hung up.

*Momo Hinamori, her apartment*

The silence in Momo's apartment was only broken by the sudden, shrill sound of her cell phone ringing. Remaining on the floor, she shakily took the device out of her pocket and picked up the call. "H-hello?"

"Is this Momo Hinamori?" the caller asked in an emotionless tone.

"Y-yes?" Momo squeaked. Then, she realized that the voice on the line sounded very familiar, "Wait! Is this Kuchki-sama? Rukia's older brother?"

"Yes, it is. However, this isn't a call about Rukia. I'm calling as you and your parents' attorney. You need to come in so we can discuss a portion of your parents' wills that we haven't spoken about before."

"Oh… okay Kuchki-sama. Ill be right in!"

"Excellent." Byakuya replied before hanging up.

Momo then returned her phone to her pocket, and picked herself up off the floor. Grabbing her purse and car keys, she made her way out of her apartment building and to her car.

*Toshiro Hitsugaya, his car on the way to Momo's apartment*

Toshiro's concentration on the road was broken by his phone ringing. "Toshiro Hitsugaya" he answered.

"Toshiro, this is Kenpachi Zaraki! Owner of the Eleven Gym company! Listen, I heard you lost your job, so you're going to work for me now! Show up on Monday!" Kenpachi yelled into the phone before abruptly hanging up.

"That was odd… but Zaraki is known to be slightly crazy… Oh well, a job is a job" Toshiro thought as he returned his attention to the road. Just as he was re-focused, his phone began ringing once again. "Maybe another job offer" he mused, then picking up his phone and answering it in the same manner he did previously.

"This is Byakuya Kuchki, your late grandmother's attorney. It is urgent that you stop bye at my office so I can discuss a previously unmentioned portion of your grandmother's will with you."

Just then, Toshiro reached Momo's apartment building, only to see her driving away. He sighed audibly before answering, "Fine. I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Alright. Good bye."

Toshiro then hung up and continued driving, now to a new destination.

*Byakuya and Momo, Byakuya Kuchki's Office*

Momo stepped up to the door she had been pointed to, made of dark, cherry wood with Byakuya's name engraved on it in gold. She slowly reached for the handle and turned it, pushing the door open. Byakuya was sitting at a desk made of the same wood as his door. His office was very neat and suited his personality perfectly. He had no pictures, the only furniture other than his desk was a bookshelf, a filing cabinet, and two black leather chairs positioned in front of his desk. Momo made her way over to said chairs and sat down, awaiting Byakuya's acknowledgement.

"Please, make yourself comfortable. We have to wait for one more person." He said, not looking up from the papers he was looking over.

Momo nodded, and simply crossed her legs to make herself more comfortable. She didn't have to wait long, however, because only moments after, the door opened to reveal none other than Toshiro Hitsugaya. The two teens stared at eachother in shock, not expecting to see the other. To avoid causing a scene, especially in front of one such as Byakuya, Toshiro held back his hatred and the words he longed to scream at his ex-friend, and took the seat next to her. Not caring what Byakuya thought, Momo scooted her chair as far away from Toshiro's as possible. Byakuya raised his eyebrows at this action before simply stating, "Good, you're both here."

"Umm… Kuchki-sama, why are we both here? I thought you wanted to discuss my parents' wills?" Momo asked tentatively.

"What I need to speak to you about regards both of you and your late guardians' wills. You see, your parents and Hitsugaya's grandmother wrote in their wills that the two of you are to be married no more than three days after the date of your high school graduation." Byakuya replied calmly, ignoring the looks of shock and horror on his clients' faces.

"That cant be right!" Momo exclaimed, "Are you sure? Is that even legal?"

"I assure you that my words are true, and that it is legal. You two are now engaged, and the wills also state the two of you are to live together from the moment you hear of the engagement. If you fail to comply, you can be punished by the law."

"Why are we just now being told of this?" Tohsiro questioned angrily.

"First, ten year-olds generally do not understand arranged marriages. Second, there was no reason to tell you until now. However, now that you have only less than a year until your wedding, you have to start planning."

"Married? To the man who used to be my best friend, who raped me, and is a player? And living with him from now on? Impossible… he'll probably murder me in my sleep…" Momo thought sadly to herself, bowing her head.

"I have to marry that bitch? She'll just make up more stupid lies to get the paper to print about me! And living with her? Ha, I wonder where we'll live… In her old place, or her new one? At least I can keep a close eye on her and make sure he doesn't make up any more stories… Maybe I'll even find out who she's giving her money to, and not tell that bastard Shunsui! Yeah, that'd be nice… I can hold it over his head!" Toshiro planned.

"That's all, so I suggest the two of you start moving. Goodbye." Byakuya concluded, very obviously hinting that he wanted them to leave.

The two now engaged teens stood up and exited his office, heading for the elevator. They were silent as they waiting for it to arrive, but then Toshiro spoke. "Where do you want to live?"

"Excuse me?" Momo asked, extremely confused because she was aware of the fact that Toshiro hated her.

"Listen, Im not happy about this at all, but I don't want to be arrested or fined or whatever, so, where do you want to live?" Toshiro replied, exasperated.

"Well… your apartment has only one room and mine has three, so I think that mine would be better."

"Did you forget that your old apartment has three rooms? Yours is still empty." Toshiro said snidely.

Momo stared at him in shock, her mouth open slightly. Just then, the elevator doors opened and they both stepped inside. "I like my new one more…"

"Fine. I'll go get my stuff and then bring it over. Give me a key so I can get in."

After fishing around in her bag for a few moments, Momo located her spare keys and handed them over. The elevator then reached the parking deck, and the two split off to their separate cars, both wondering, "Why?"


	10. Chapter 10

*Author's Note: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR THE SONGS! Okay everyone, thank you to everyone who reads and reviews! This chapter is going to be very… revealing! I hope to make it really long, too. Expect some angst and drama. Lots and lots of drama! Very slight happiness can be found! They're getting there! Enjoy!*

When she had almost reached her, Momo's cell phone rang for the second time that day. This time, however, it was Chad calling her and not an attorney with life-changing news. After a brief discussion, Momo turned the car around and began heading to the park to meet Chad, who apparently had some news for her. Eventually, she neared the park, and decided to walk the rest of the distance to get some exercise. After walking for about ten minutes, she approached the park's entrance and could clearly see Chad's silhouette.

"Chad!" she yelled gleefully, moving to hug him.

Gently, Chad pushed her away before saying, "I'm moving back to Mexico. My cousins contacted me and offered me a place to stay where I can learn more about my heritage and grandfather, so I'm leaving tomorrow. Sorry." He then patted her on the head before walking away, most likely for forever.

As he left, Momo began sobbing uncontrollably. "Why… is my life falling apart? Why is everyone leaving me? Why?" she thought as her sobs racketed her body.

As she was in her own little world of despair, two men walked up to her, getting rather close. Momo stumbled back, her crying slowing to a stop.

"Hey, don't leave. We won't hurt you. In fact, we'll let you hug us unlike your boyfriend there." The first man said, inching closer.

"He isn't my boyfriend!" Momo cried, moving back.

"That's right, for some reason he just dumped you, didn't he? Well, why don't we have some fun…" the second man said, reaching out to grab her.

At that, Momo began to run, and went faster as she heard the men begin to follow her. The people in the park were a blur as she sped by and pushed past them, their cries falling far from her ears. Eventually, the sounds of footsteps behind her stopped, but Momo kept running. Just as she had neared where she had parked her car, she collapsed on the sidewalk. "What? Why… can't breathe… why is it so dark? Why..." were her last thoughts before the darkness overcame her.

*Toshiro Hitsugaya, Momo's apartment*

"This place is nice… I wonder how much longer she'll be able to afford it…" Toshiro thought as he began carrying his first boxes of belongings into the apartment. Setting the boxes down on the plush, carpeted floor, he reached into his pocket for the room key. "Actually, I can just leave all of the boxes here, since no one else can reach this floor…" A couple trips later, all of his belongings were in the hallway outside of Momo's apartment. Toshiro then pulled out his key and unlocked the door, revealing the spacious, modern apartment he would now be living in. "Maybe I'll look around first… Wait, I can't if Momo is here… Is she here?" he wondered before calling her name a couple times. When he received no response, Toshiro ignored the fact that she should be there, and decided that he could care less what happens to her. He then began his exploring.

"I wonder why the family room is empty… She has every room decorated and looking nice and then she just leaves out the family room? Is she that stupid?" After staring at the large, empty space, he decided to explore the bedrooms, starting with the first one in sight, the one at the end of the hall. As he opened the door, expecting to see a perfect looking guest bedroom, he was instead greeted with the sight of boxes. Curious, he went over to one and opened it up, only to find it full of pictures of him and their old life together. "Why are these in a box? She's the one that left and then went insane and began making up lies about me…So why?"

Deciding to move on from the slightly creepy room, he back-tracked at entered the room on the right, only to find it to be Momo's. "Looking around can't hurt… It's not like she'll know…" Momo's room was very simple, yet elegant. The walls were painted a soft green color, complimented by a bamboo plant in the corner. It was accented by various gold accessories and ornaments, and also some that were red. Her bed was low, practically on the ground, and all of her furniture, including a very low coffee table, was dark mahogany. "This… isn't like her at all… I'm surprised…I thought it would be all… pink and purple and sparkly…" Toshiro thought before he began opening her closet, only to find all of her clothes were in darker, more professional shades. "Another shock, she used to wear bright colors all the time…" Shrugging his shoulders, he made his way over to her desk and opened up the top drawer, finding a file placed inside. Intrigued, he opened it and began reading the information. The file was none other than a report on the medical examination performed by Dr. Kurosaki, and proof that she was indeed raped by… him. Toshiro dropped the file, his hands shaking. "What? It's true… Everything in the article…is true? I raped Momo? Is that why she left? Probably… and she didn't want me to know? Why didn't she want me to know? I deserved to know! Did she think I was better off? I can't believe this!" Angry and confused thoughts swam through Toshiro's head as he picked he file up and moved to place it back in the drawer. As he was about to place the file down, a piece of paper caught his eye. He pulled it out and realized it was one of Momo's bank statements, discussing the money transfer Shunsui had been talking about. "No… the reason she's losing nearly all of her money… is because she's been transferring money to my account? She's so stupid! I raped her, and she decides to help me financially? She's insane! As soon as she gets home I'm going to confront her…" With those final thoughts, Toshiro put everything back in its place and went to wait in the kitchen for Momo's arrival.

*Gin, K Bank*

"Iba, I need to know this. You wouldn't want everyone finding out about you and Komamura's girlfriend, would you? Fired, publically hated…Wouldn't that be a shame?" Gin smirked, securing that he would get the information he wanted.

His companion, Vice President of K Bank frowned before replying, "Fine. Momo's transferring her funds to the bank account of Toshiro Hitsugaya. Just don't tell anyone about the girl and me, okay?"

"Of course. Ta ta!" Gin said cheerfully as he left Iba's office and the bank all together. Pulling out his phone, he dialed Aizen's number. "Apparently, though he raped her, Momo continued to support her friend and has been transferring her money into his account to secure his financial security. Wouldn't people be touched to hear that?"

Aizen laughed, "I'm sure they would. That stupid girl… she's much to kind."

"And so much more fun because of it." Gin replied before hanging up. "Perfect…" he thought in satisfaction, "After this, I'll tell the world about the killer… and maybe then I'll finally break her…"

*Hanataro Yamada, in an ambulance on the road near the park*

"I hope Hinamori-san is alright… She's a very kind and gentle person." Hanataro thought as he jumped out of the back of the Ishida Hospital ambulance, pulling a gurney behind him. He quickly located the passed out girl and heaved her up onto the gurney. "She's barely breathing! We have to take her in to find the problem now!" he yelled to his colleague as they loaded her in the ambulance. They then sped off toward the hospital, doing everything they could to keep her alive.

Soon, they reached the prestigious hospital and were wheeling Momo inside, only to be greeted by none other than Dr. Ryuuken Ishida himself. "Leave, I'll take care of this myself. One of you call her apartment phone number and let Toshiro Hitsugaya know she is here, but do not say why. The other needs to make sure Uryuu has no knowledge of this." He ordered as he took Momo to one of the private rooms. Just as he did seven years ago, Ryuuken performed a procedure to heal Momo to the bet of his abilities. It wasn't long before she had awoken and understood what had happened.

"Thank you again, Dr. Ishida. This is the second time you've saved my life from this… condition…"

*Toshiro Hitsugaya, Momo's Kitchen*

"When will she get back… we really need to talk... Where is she anyway?" Just then, the phone rang, interrupting his thoughts. "It can't hurt to answer it, I do live here now" Toshiro thought as he picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Is this Toshiro Hitsugaya?" the voice on the line asked in a slightly panicked tone.

"Yes, who is this?"

"This is Hanataro Yamada from the Ishida Hospital. I'm calling to let you know that Momo Hinamori has just been admitted, and that you are welcome to come in."

"What? Why?"

"I am afraid I cannot disclose such information. Goodbye," Hanataro then hung up the hospital phone.

Swearing, Toshiro slammed the phone down, grabbed his keys and ran out the door to his car. As he arrived outside of the room minutes later, Momo and Dr. Ishida had just finished talking. The door opened, and Ryuuken stepped out to face Toshiro.

"Why is she here?" Toshiro asked angrily.

"You'll have to ask her and see if she'll tell you. By the way, congratulations on the engagement." Ryuuken calmly replied.

"How did you-"

Ryuuken then cut him off, "Byakuya Kuchki informed me so I could alter the hospital's records accordingly. Farewell."

At his departure, Toshiro burst into Momo's room, "Momo, wha-"he stopped when he realized the situation. Momo was sitting on the bed, turned in his direction, and was currently pulling her shirt on. She screamed, and quickly finished pulling the article of clothing on.

"Hitsugaya! What are you doing here?"

"I-I got a phone call that you were here, seeing as we're engaged now…What are you doing here?"

"Umm… I was meeting Chad at the park, and then I was crying and these two guys came and were saying… some things to me. So then I ran away and they chased me and I had almost reached my car….. But then I tripped and hit my head and got knocked out," Momo half-lied.

"Guys were… chasing you?" for some reason, this knowledge made Toshiro extremely angry. Though he was oblivious to it, his hatred and anger towards Momo were slowly ebbing away due to the knowledge and understanding of why she left.

"Yeah… Anyway, can we go?" Momo asked uncomfortably, not wanting Toshiro, or anyone for that matter, to find out the real reason behind her hospital visit.

"Sure." Toshiro replied, and the two then headed to his car.

"Umm... Toshiro?" Momo began as she opened the car door and stepped inside.

"What is it?"

"How…How did you know I was in the hospital?"

"Oh, well they called me because Byakuya told Ryuuken about our engagement."

"You mean the arranged marriage? He told them?"

"Yeah… that."

An uncomfortable silence then filled the car until Toshiro's phone rang. Steering with one hand, he picked it up and had a brief discussion before tossing it back onto the back seat. "Hey, is it okay if I just drop you off wherever your car is?" he asked casually, completely forgetting about his planned confrontation.

"Oh… I guess that's fine… Why?"

"I have a couple dates I forgot about. That was my friend calling to remind me. One of them is a double with him."

"Fine, I parked near the park. Can you just hurry up?" Momo asked angrily. "I can't believe he pretended to be nice, and then has all of these dates lined up! Wait, we're engaged! He's cheating on me! Though it's an arranged marriage, it's still wrong to cheat!" she thought with even more anger.

"O-oh. Yeah I'll try to hurry…?" Toshiro trailed off unsurely. "Whets her problem?" he wondered.

"Try? That's not good enough! I want to get here now." Momo replied venomously. "Anything to get out of this car with him!" she thought.

The rest of the short ride was filled with silence until they reached Momo's car. She quickly unbuckled her seat belt and then flung the door wide open, slamming it behind her.

*Author's Note: Hahaha so Toshiro is a cheater! Well, he did kind of forget about the whole engagement after the conversation, but thatsbecause he's a dirty player! Yay! I'll try to update soon! Possibly tomorrow...


	11. Chapter 11

*Authors Note: OMG it's chapter eleven! And guess what? I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR THE SONGS! OR MTV! Okay, this chapter is for serenity095! Ideas are always welcome! Sorry I couldn't update yesterday, life is very stressful. Italics in quotes are notes/ the newspaper/ other things that are read! Hope you enjoy this chapter! *

"Stupid playboy… Who does he think he is?" Momo fumed as she pulled into her parking space , then slammed her car door shut. She angrily stomped to the elevator, and when she reached her door, she almost stepped on the surprise package. "What is this? I didn't order anything… Maybe from US?" she mused as she entered her apartment. Heading into the kitchen, Momo slowly opened the box, revealing a note and a small, velvet box.

"_Miss Hinamori,_

_ This ring, which you may recognize, was your mother's. It was in her will that you would have it to wear when you and Mr. Hitsugaya became engaged. I apologize for not getting it to you earlier, it was being shined at the jewelers. I expect it shall compliment you greatly, and I do expect you to wear it._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Byakuya Kuchiki"_

Setting the note down, Momo turned her attention to the overlooked box. Slowly, she opened it up, tears forming in her eyes as she reminisced about her parents. As she gazed at the ring, she remembered how she had always begged and pleaded with her mother to be able to try it on. Now smiling, she gently slid the ring on the ring finger of her left hand, holding her hand out to admire the ring's beauty. Just then, the phone rang, causing a startled Momo to jump. "Momo Hinamori" she answered.

"Miss Hinamori? This is Jenna Lexi, one of the producers of MTV. I know its extremely short notice, but could you possibly come in immediately for a solo performance? Any song is fine," a desperate voice pleaded.

"I'm not really doing anything…My fiancé certainly isn't going to need me…" Momo thought. "Of course! I would love to! I'll be in soon!" she chirped cheerfully. Soon after, she was in her car on the way to MTV's studio, singing a new song that she had just thought of.

"Miss Hinamori?" a slightly familiar voice called as Momo stepped in the studio.

"Miss Lexi?"

"Oh you can just call me Jenna! Thank you so much for doing this! Now, if you would follow me, the studio is this way." Jenna said as she began walking down the hallway. The two quickly made their way, then Jenna stopped and gestured at the door in front of them. "The studio is right through there. Keep in mind that this is live!" she exclaimed as she pushed Momo through the door.

Stumbling a bit, Momo made her way into the room right as the host spoke, "Now, a special live performance by Momo Hinamori!" The studio audience screamed and cheered as Momo made her way to the stage where a microphone was waiting for her.

"Hey, everyone! I just wrote this song, and I hope you like it!" Momo said nervously before beginning.

"Womanizer :  
Superstar, where you from, how's it going?  
I know you, gotta clue whatcha doing  
You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are, what you are, baby

Look at you, getting more than just a re-up  
Baby you, got all the puppets with their strings up  
Faking like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em  
I know what you are, what you are, baby

Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer,  
Oh womanizer, oh you're a womanizer, baby  
You you you are, you you you are  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer (womanizer)

Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are

(You) You got me going  
(You) You're oh so charming  
(You) But I can't do it  
(You) You womanizer

Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are

(You) You say I'm crazy  
(You) I got your crazy  
(You) You're nothing but a  
(You) Womanizer

Daddy-o, you've got the swagger of a champion  
Too bad for you, you just can't find the right companion  
I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard, it could be easy  
Who you are, that's just who you are, baby

Lollipop, you must mistake you're a sucker  
To think that I, would be a victim, not another  
Say it, play how you want it  
But no way I'm never gonna fall for you, never you, baby

Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer,  
Oh womanizer, oh you're a womanizer, baby  
You you you are, you you you are  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer (womanizer)

Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are

(You) You got me going  
(You) You're oh so charming  
(You) But I can't do it  
(You) You womanizer

Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are

(You) You say I'm crazy  
(You) I got your crazy  
(You) You're nothing but a  
(You) Womanizer

Maybe if we both lived in a different world (womanizer, womanizer, womanizer, womanizer)  
Yeah  
It would be all good and maybe I could be your girl  
But I can't 'cause we don't, you

Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer,  
Oh womanizer, oh you're a womanizer, baby  
You you you are, you you you are  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer (womanizer)

Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are

(You) You got me going  
(You) You're oh so charming  
(You) But I can't do it  
(You) You womanizer

Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are

(You) You say I'm crazy  
(You) I got your crazy  
(You) You're nothing but a  
(You) Womanizer

Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are  
Boy don't try to front  
I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are

Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer,  
Oh womanizer, oh you're a womanizer, baby"

Everyone jumped to their feet, cheering wildly, waving their hands in the air. Smiling Momo, was about to step away from the microphone when the host asked her to answer a few audience questions. "Of course!" she replied as the host chose a girl to ask the first question.

"What was your inspiration for the song?" the young girl screamed.

"Well… my inspiration was this guy a know who cheated on his fiancé right after they got engaged." Momo answered as she slipped her recently adorned engagement ring in her pocket.

Most people did not notice this action, but in a bar downtown, Toshiro, watching the show on the bar's television while double-dating with his friend, noticed this and grew extremely angry "What the hell? What is that bitch doing? Where did she get that ring? If people figure out who she was talking about…my reputation would be completely ruined! She already practically destroyed me with her whining about a little accident…I have to go get her!" he thought as he stood up from his barstool.

"Aww…the party's just starting!" his date, a blonde bimbo, whined.

"Sorry," Toshiro grimaced, "I have some… business to take care of."

*Seireitei Park*

Momo parked her car, smiling in satisfaction at her performance. "Even though he has no idea, it still felt good to get that off my chest…" she thought as she began climbing a nearby tree. As she reached a branch large enough for her to rest comfortably on, Toshiro drove by.

"Isnt that Momo's car? She has to be here then…" he thought as he parked his car next to hers. Stepping out, he began to search for her. "Where is she?" he sighed, throwing his head up to look at the moon. As his gaze traveled upward, he noticed Momo laying on a high tree branch. "Stupid! Get down here before your clumsy little ass falls down!" he yelled, half concerned and half angry.

Shocked, Momo nearly did fall of her chosen branch. Regaining her composure, Momo jumped down from the branch, her eyes flashing with anger. "Excuse me? Who do you think you are, yelling at me like that?"

"Who do you think **you **are, singing that song on live television? You can completely ruin my reputation, that you already almost trashed with you bitchy whining!" Toshiro yelled back.

"You are a complete idiot! I guess you never learned how to read! I never wanted anyone to know! Especially a stupid, arrogant, playboy like you! I havent had a choice about anyting in my life! My parents dying, an insane murderer chasing me, you raping me, you finding out, this arranged marriage, and now I have no choice in you ruining this arranged marriage even further with your stupid cheating!" Momo cried, angrily running away.

"She's…right…" Toshiro thought before he ran after her. He quickly caught up with her, mostly due to her stopping in fear of passing out once again. He grabbed her wrist as he began to speak, "Momo…"

He was cut off by the sound of approaching footsteps. The couple turned to look at the approaching people, and Momo froze in fear.

"Well, it looks like you already found yourself another boyfriend. Why'd you turn us down? We've got cash, too!" the first man said, continuously moving closer. As he spoke, Toshiro noticed that the flow of tears down Momo's cheeks began to speed up, and she began to quietly whimper.

"Hey, how much does this slut charge? Is she worth it?" the second man asked Toshiro.

His words , along with Momo's fear caused Toshiro's old instinct to protect Momo to return. He pulled his arm back, and then punched the first man before kicking him in the stomach until he fell to the ground. The second man was punched as well, but instead of being kicked in the stomach, he was kicked in his sensitive spot. Toshiro then dragged Momo behind him, pulling her to his car. He made sure her seat belt was buckled before he sped off toward their apartment.


	12. Chapter 12

*Author's Note: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR THE SONGS! Alright everyone! So in this chapter, _italics _are Momo's diary and the newspaper. **Bolded **words are Toshiro's thoughts during her diary! When the text is still in diary quotes but is in normal print, it's Toshiro's actions as he reads. Wooh! Okay so I was looking at how many hits my stories get, and I was very surprised! Thank you all! And, of course, a big thanks to my loyal reviewers! You guys are great! Enjoy!*

As Toshiro drove his car to their apartment, Momo opened her mouth to speak. Cutting her off before she could even begin, Toshiro curtly said, "We'll get your car in the morning. You look tired."

Nodding slightly, Momo sunk down in her seat, before whispering, just loudly enough for her companion to hear, "Why did you beat those guys up?"

"What? Did you like what they said?"

"No…" Momo trailed off as she fell asleep, "But I like what you said."

Shocked by her completely honest words, Toshiro turned to gape at her, only to find her asleep. Chuckling softly to himself, he continued driving until he reached the parking deck of the apartment building. Parking the car, he gently shut his car door as to not wake Momo up, and then proceeded to carry her up to their apartment bridal style. Unaware of her surroundings due to her state of sleep, Momo wrapped her arms around Toshiro, murmuring something incoherent.

When they finally reached her bedroom, Toshiro tried to place Momo down on her bed, but found it extremely difficult as her arms were locked around him tightly. Laying her down with himself on top of her, Toshiro took a moment to bathe in the familiar feeling of having Momo hugging him. After a bit of reminiscing, he carefully removed Momo's arms from himself and slipped out of her room.

As he passed the empty family room, Toshiro halted. "The room just looks so strange without anything in it…I guess this is now my apartment, too, so I can have a say in decorating." He decided, heading to the third bedroom. Opening one of the many boxes hidden away in the room, he uncovered many picture frames with happy memories of his and Momo's past together. Deciding he would put them on the fireplace mantle, Toshiro grabbed a couple, only to discover a pink, moleskin notebook hidden beneath. Picking the book up along with the picture frames, Toshiro made his way back to the family room and decorated the mantle with his old memories. Curious as to what the book was, he went into the kitchen and sat down at Momo's perfect, streak and fingerprint free glass table. He then slowly opened the notebook to the first page.

"_Dear Diary, _

_ Today, an employee of my favorite book store told me that if I wrote about my problems, I would feel better and would be able to solve them more easily. Taking her words to heart, I bought you, diary, and I hope that what the kind woman said was true. Well, I suppose I should tell you a little bit about myself…I play a little tennis, soccer, basketball, softball and volleyball, and I'm okay at cheering. I'm not very good though, but I hope I can improve. _**Stupid! Your captain, you're not just "decent." **_My parents are… deceased…and I now live alone. Well, not really. My best friend since birth, Toshiro Hitsugaya, has his own room in my apartment and pretty much lives with me. Though I know I shouldn't…I currently have feelings for someone…Hopefully, I can figure out what to do after writing about it all…._Getting up, Toshiro began to look for something to drink. For some reason, snooping made him thirsty. Opening a random cupboard, he found numerous bottles of gin and whiskey, all gift wrapped or tagged from various big shots. Shrugging his shoulders, Toshiro grabbed one of the bottles and popped it open and began drinking, heading back to the table and flipped a few pages further into the diary. _Dear Diary, My feelings for him are getting stronger. As a said early, its wrong for me to feel this way. I just can't stop though…. Today, I let someone other than Toshiro hear me sing. I sang to one of my good friends, Gin. He's very kind, and takes the time to listen to me and learn all about me. Isn't that nice? Ichigo and his father are so funny! I was over at his house today and… _Chugging more of the bottle, Toshiro skipped another couple pages, getting bored with her talk of others. **Who's "him"? I wonder… Could it be Gin? Or maybe Ichigo? She was talking about them after… **_Dear Diary, Today, I have decided that I'm going to figure out once and for all if Toshiro returns my feelings. _**What? She…liked me as well? I never thought… It just never seemed like it…**_ Okay, well, we've known each other since birth, he's always tried to protect me, we practically live together, he always makes sure I remember to buy myself food and to eat it, he always drives me places even when I could drive myself, he comforts me…but…all of those are what a brother does for his sister…That must be how he feels about me. We were raised pretty much as siblings, so it's only natural he thinks of me that way. _**How wrong she was… I thought the complete opposite! Or think? I don't even know anymore…This drink is good! **_I'm glad I got you, diary. Even if I don't like what it is I find, I like being able to find out truth. I'll have to go thank that old woman…_**No! You're wrong!** Still downing Momo's previously untouched alcohol, Toshiro angrily flipped further into the diary, only to find the page he turned to stained with what appeared to be tears. _Dear Diary, I was a fool to believe that old woman. I was a fool to think I could figure out and solve my problems… I was a fool for continuing to have such feelings for him! If I didn't, it wouldn't have broken my heart as much when he… when he raped me. I cant believe I blinded myself to the truth with my foolish insecurities. If I wasn't so stupid, this could've been avoided. I feel so guilty…I'm going to leave. I know that every time I see him I would overwhelmed with feelings of guilt, pain, and fear. I've never been afraid of him, even when the other children were, but then…he terrified me. I don't know how I can see him without being afraid… I feel so bad, and I know he won't forgive me, but I won't ever see him again. I don't even know why I'm writing this, but I suppose it's simply because I'm a fool. Sincerely, The Fool."_

Flipping through the diary, Toshiro discovered that those were the last words she had written in the book. He then picked up the bottle he had been chugging, only to find it now empty. He slammed it back down on the table, then drunkenly stumbled back to the bedroom filled with boxes and buried the diary under more picture frames. "So… tired…." He thought blearily, heading to the room that was to be his. Leaning against the open doorframe, he discovered that the floor of his room was, of course, still littered with his boxes. "Great…and there's no couch in the family room…that only leaves…" he trailed of in the drunken haze of his mind. Still stumbling slightly, he crossed the hallway to Momo's bedroom. Grabbing some her blankets off her bed, Toshiro laid on the ground next to Momo's bed, almost immediately falling asleep.

The morning soon came, and Momo awoke, blinking her gorgeous brown eyes blearily. Completely missing Toshiro's sleeping form next to her bed, Momo stretched and made her way to her closet. Pulling a blouse and jeans from the depths of her completely stuffed closet, she set them down on her unmade bed. Momo then quickly slipped off the clothes she was wearing, right as Toshiro awoke.

"What?" He thought, holding his head due to his throbbing headache, "Why am I in Momo's room?" He then recalled what had occurred the previous night, and then noticed Momo's current state of undress.

Stretching once more to relieve the stiffness in her joints, Momo finally noticed Toshiro. Screaming, she quickly threw on her undergarments before speaking as she continued to throw clothing on. "What on earth are you doing in my room?"

"There's nowhere else to sleep! My room's a mess, and I'll have to get some furniture for the family room. Anyway, you were the one giving your little stretch show."

"What? How was I supposed to know you were in my room? And I don't want furniture in the family room! That's why there isn't any!"

"Well, whether you like it or not, I live here now, too, and I want furniture! Why don't you want any?"

"It's all-" Momo then stopped herself, unwilling to reveal anything to her fiancé. "It's nothing…I'm going to read the paper, and then I'll make us some breakfast." She then strutted out of the room, heading for her apartment's door.


	13. Chapter 13

*Author's Note: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR THE SONGS! I am SOOOOOO sorry! I had absolutely no inspiration, but then I heard this song and it gave me some new ideas! Again, I apologize, but I'm back with inspiration! Enjoy!*

Eager to avoid Toshiro, Momo hurriedly went to the door to retrieve the morning paper. "_Rape Victim Momo Hinamori Secretly Gives Rapist Money Out of Pure Kindness" _the paper's headline screamed. Underneath, an article praising Momo for her kindness and selflessness followed, describing one of her biggest secrets. "What? How? How did… this' Naize' guy find out? No one knows! Well, everyone knows now… I can't let Toshiro find out! He'd be so angry! Wait, why am I worried about him getting mad? It's not like-" her thoughts were interrupted by Toshiro's loud voice.

"How long does it take to get the paper? I'm hungry!"

Momo jumped, startled, and then shakily replied, "U-um I'm coming… Y-yeah…" She then quickly returned to the kitchen, hiding the newspaper in the cutlery drawer. "I'll… make pancakes."

"Alright." Toshiro replied, staring at Momo, confused as to why she was so flustered. As she left to wash her hands, he decided to help her out by setting the table. After opening a couple drawers in search of the one containing their silverware, Toshiro finally found the one he was looking for, only to find the morning's newspaper stuffed in there as well. "What?" he asked aloud before he pulled the paper out. Quickly scanning the cover, his eyes widened as he absorbed the information. "I completely forgot! Well, at least now I don't have to admit to snooping…" Just then, Momo returned, stopping when she saw Toshiro holding the newspaper.

"I-I should start the pancakes.." she said hurriedly, rushing over to the fridge, only to be stopped by Toshiro.

"Momo…Is this true?" he asked quietly, holding up the paper.

The girl laughed nervously in reply, "Is what true? If you're talking about making pancakes, then yeah, I'm making them."

Toshiro slammed his fist on the counter. "You know I'm not talking about the pancakes! Have you been transferring your money into my account?"

"Umm… well…about that…" Momo began, and then she sprinted out the door, not caring that she wasn't even wearing shoes.

"Stupid, stupid Momo!" Toshiro growled angrily before running after her. He didn't have to go far, he caught up with his fiancée while she was waiting for the elevator. When she didn't notice his arrival, Toshiro decided to speak. "You know, running away doesn't work well when there's only one exit."Momo gasped, and whirled around to face him. "Just tell me, is it true?"

"Y-yes…" Momo whispered eyes downcast. "It… wasn't out of pity….I was just….worried about you."

"Worried? Why were you worried about me?"

"Well… you were all alone! I abandoned you!" Momo justified her actions, keeping her eyes glued to the floor.

"You had every right to! But you didn't have the right to not tell me what I did to you!" Exclaimed Toshiro angrily.

"Wh-what? What are you talking about?" Momo stammered.

"You know what! It's all over the front page!" Toshiro roared, grabbing his fiancé by the shoulders and shaking her roughly.

"Stop it! Leave! Please, leave me alone!" the shaken girl sobbed, becoming a lifeless doll in Toshiro's grip.

Toshiro let go of the girl's shoulders, allowing her to crumble to the ground, choking on the salty tears streaming down her face. "If you want to keep the past a secret, you shouldn't let so many people know."

"Who… who told you?" Momo managed to ask as she gasped for breath, feeling the effects of over-exertion.

"I think Rangiku was going to tell me the first time I saw you…" Toshiro said, then noting the confusion in Momo's eyes he continued, "You know, when you guys were recording your music video… and think I think I read something about it somewhere… and then of course, the paper."

"It's… it's not a big deal, okay? What's done…it's done. We're going to be married soon so lets just put this beh-" Momo's speech abruptly stopped as her breathing did. Gasping for breath, she desperately tried to motion to her fiancé that she couldn't breathe.

"What?" Toshiro asked, confused. "Umm…. Oh! You're choking!" He finally realized. Just then, the elevator doors opened, allowing Toshiro to pull Momo inside and fish his cell phone to dial 911. "Hello? I need an ambulance at 42 Wallaby Way….It's for my… fiancé, she's choking. Thank you." (A/N: Address is made up. (Well, technically it's from Finding Nemo)). Shutting his phone, Toshiro picked Momo up and carried her out of the elevator as the ambulance pulled up outside and EMT's rushed out.

"We've got it from here. You are allowed to ride with us in the ambulance if you want to, though." One technician assured Toshiro as they placed Momo onto a gurney that they then proceeded to move into the back of the ambulance. Without a moment's hesitation, Toshiro climbed into the back of the vehicle before it sped off to Ishida's hospital.

"Why did she start choking? She didn't eat anything… Was it some sort of reaction to stress?" Toshiro thought as the ambulance sped down the street. "I suppose I'll just have to ask Ishida."

*Author's Note: Yes, I know it's bad. Yes, I know it's long overdue. But yes, I do know where this is heading.


	14. Chapter 14

*Author's Note: I'm trying to knock out as many chapters as possible before I'm overwhelmed with school again, so here I go! Never fear, the summer always comes! Oh! I permanently don't own Bleach, or the songs1 Oh, I'd like to thank icyangel27, serenity095, hibarixzhen, and killerbunny78 for reviewing! I really appreciate it!*

"Dr. Ishida! Your favorite patient is here! It's urgent!" Ryuuken's secretary called.

Swearing loudly, Ryuuken jumped up from his desk and rushed down to the ER. "I told you to take it easy!" he thought aloud.

"Is she going to be okay?" Toshiro questioned anxiously as soon as he saw Ryuuken exit Momo's room.

"She'll be fine, for now." The doctor curtly replied, causing Toshiro to sigh in relief before he continued, "Though, I don't see how it's really any of your business."

After a moment of extremely awkward during which Toshiro processed exactly what the aging doctor said, he angrily retorted, "Wh-what? OF course it's my business! That," he exclaimed, pointing at Momo's door, "is my **fiancé**! Fiancé!"

"So I've heard. Heard." Ryuuken mocked before turning to leave.

"Wait!" Toshiro called out to him, choosing to abandon their argument. "What happened to her?"

"Honestly, Hitsugaya. I was under the impression that you were supposed to be intelligent. She suffocated."

"Well, I know that!" Toshiro defended. "But, how did she?"

Pausing mid-step to glance back at the boy, Ryuuken smirked slightly. "Why don't you ask her? You **are **her fiancé, after all."

Watching the doctor's retreating back, Toshiro sank down into the hospital's chair. "What's wrong with that man? He acts like he has some personal hatred for me! I guess I should go see Momo though…" With his thoughts sorted, the boy stood up from his seat and quietly entered the hospital room that housed his recovering fiancé.

Hearing the door opening, Momo looked up from her hands to be greeted with the sight of her old friend. "Umm…. Hey, Toshiro…" she greeted, unsure of what the proper etiquette was when speaking to the man who argued with you to a point of fatality.

"Hey, Momo. So, are you feeling better?"

"Yeah! I'm as good as new! Perfectly fine!" she cheered, grateful that the incident wasn't as awful as it could've been.

Then, Toshiro raised the question she had been dreading. "How did you start suffocating anyway?"

"Well…You see…about that…"

"You faked it, didn't you?" Toshiro decided. "What a pain! You can't pull stupid stunts like this!" He grumbled, causing Momo's temper to flare.

"Faked it? You think I **faked **almost dying? You're such…such a jerk! Get out! Now!" she screamed angrily.

"Chill out, Momo. Stop making a scene." He nervously replied, trying to calm the girl down.

"A scene? I'll show you a scene!" she yelled, picking up her pillow and throwing it at him. "Leave! Leave!" she demanded as she started throwing other things.

Hastening out of the room to avoid damage from some of the heavier things that were being thrown, Toshiro slammed the door behind him. "What's her problem?" he wondered as he left the hospital, oblivious to the sobbing mess he left behind.

"That stupid jerk! Thinking I would fake something so serious…And then having the nerve to yell at me! I hate him! Right when I was about to forgive him, too…." Momo cried, hugging the bed sheets to her chest. "What to do… I want someone, anyone to talk to… I miss Shuhei, Chad, and Uryuu… That's it! I'll call one of the guys!" Visibly happier, Momo picked up the hospital phone and attempted to call Ichigo, only to be greeted with his voicemail. Choosing to not be disheartened, she decided to call Gin. "Gin? Do you want to meet me at the park? …. Great! I'll see you soon!" Ecstatic with the prospect of seeing one of her friends, Momo hopped out of the hospital bed and changed back into her normal clothes before heading to the nurse's station to sign out.

Soon, Momo arrived at the park to find Gin awaiting her. She quickly ran up to him and squeezed him tightly, letting a couple of stray tears escape.

"Is something wrong little peach?" he asked softly, holding her at arm's length in order to watch the tears stream down her face.

"its just… its so hard! Ive been stuck in this stupid arranged marriage with the most awful guy in the world! Im only seventeen! Im not supposed to be getting married in a year! Its not right! My stupid fiancé and I cant even spend two minutes together without arguing! How are we supposed to last forever? And then there's the band, and everyone leaving and I miss them so much! It just isn't fair! My life is falling apart just like it did sixyears ago! The newspaper definitely isn't helping… I wonder how that reporter keeps getting all this info…" Momo rambled before slowly coming to a stop as she pondered where Naize got his information on her.

After a few moments of standing in front of her, blinking wordlessly, Gin collected himself. "Arranged marriage? You're engaged?"

Remembering she had company, Momo's head snapped up and she mumbled out a "Yeah"

"Aw, little peach you didn't tell me you were engaged. When's the wedding? Am I invited?"

"Gin! It is a bad thing! Bad!"

"Right." He replied, nodding seriously. "Engagement equals bad. Got it. So, the band? Do you want to break up or something?"

"No!" Momo burst out, waving her arms madly before latching them onto Gin's shirt. "I love you guys! We have to keep the band together!"

"Okay, we'll stay together! Next issue, six years ago?" What happened then?"

Hesitating only for a moment, Momo slowly let her arms drop back down to her sides before replying in a small voice. "Gin…we trust each other, right? We're friends and everything?…Of course we are, that was a silly question….But what I'm about to tell you, I've never told anyone…"

_*Five Years Ago*_

_The Hinamori family was driving home from church. Momo was in the back seat, laughing at something her father had said. As he laughed along with her, he failed to notice the car coming through the intersection as it ran a red light. Time seemed to slow as Momo looked up from her fit of laughter to see her car crash into the side of another. Both cars crunched at the sickening impact, and their airbags burst open, not helping anyone. As the windshield shattered, a piece of glass pierced Momo's lung, causing her to collapse and struggle for breath. In the other car, the entire family, save for one small son had perished. He had multiple cuts and a broken arm and leg, but avoided serious injuries. After an excruciatingly long amount of time passed, EMT's arrived and rushed Momo and her family to the hospital, where she met Ryuuken for the first time, and her saved her life for the first time. A little time passsed, and Hitsugaya's granmother died. A distraught and weak Momo attended the funeral, adn then returned home the next day to watch her parents be stabbed and sliced to their deaths. she was then chased by the murderer into the woods until the police came, alerted by the neighbors. It was then that she had her first relapse, and was warned by Ryuuken of the dangers involving her healing lung._

"And that's what happened…" Momo whispered, a couple of tears escaping.

Gin pulled her close, and whispered soothing words in her ear, while on the inside, he retained his maniacal grin. "Yes…" he thought. "This will be very fun indeed."


End file.
